My Life
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Tetsuya hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Berani-benarninya ia, hampir memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan 'Nii-sama'. Memangnya dirinya itu siapa? Ia bahkan tidak berhak menyandang nama Akashi.# RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

*0*0*0*0*

"Tet-chan, sekarang ini rumahmu..." ucap seorang perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ , dengan lembutnya menuntun anak yang mirip dengannya. Anak laki-laki dengan tinggi 158 cm, tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya putih pucat, mata besar dengan bulu mata lebat dan lentik itu terlihat sangat cantik. Namun sayang, sorot matanya tidak menampakan sinar. Begitu gelap, jika dipandang.

"Okareinasai Tetsumi, dan selamat datang untukmu Tetsuya..." ucap seorang pria yang tampak berusia sekitar 40 tahunan, namun terlihat sangat berwibawa dan lembut saat menyambut keluarganya. Disamping kirinya, tampak seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi 173 cm, bersurai _scarlet_ , dengan manik _heterocome_ -nya yang memandang sang _baby blue_.

"Tadaima..." ucap Tetsumi yang tanpa sadar sudah menangis, dan memeluk suaminya. Sang suami pun, membalas pelukan istrinya dan mengelus lembut punggungnya. "Akhirnya..." lanjutnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung telunjuknya.

"Seijuurou kenalkan dirimu," titah Masaomi, nama sang kepala keluarga Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou," ucap Seijuurou, tangannya sudah terjulur dan menunggu sang _baby blue_ membalas salamnya.

"Hora...Tet-chan, perkenalkan dirimu..." ucap Tetsumi, sambil menepuk pelan bahu kecil sang _baby blue_ yang memegang erat boneka kelinci dengan kedua tangannya.

"K,kuroko Tet-"

"Akashi, mou Tet-chan! Sudah Kaa-sama bilang bukan,"

"S,sumimasen deshita..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kaa-sama..." ucap Seijuurou, yang tertawa kecil melihat 'adik'nya terlihat begitu canggung.

"Ayo masuk, sudah waktunya makan malam..." ucap Masaomi, yang tampak bahagia dengan kehadiran anak yang selama ini mereka cari.

*0*0*0*0*

Disebuah meja panjang terdapat berbagai makanan, peralatan makan yang tampak begitu mengkilat, hiasan bunga yang begitu indah. Tetsuya pernah lihat pemandangan seperti ini di TV, yang dipajang disalah satu toko elektronik. Kata temannya, makanan disana harganya sama dengan dirinya bekerja selama 1 tahun.

"Tetsuya, ayo duduk..." ucap Masaomi, yang melihat Tetsuya hanya menatap kursi didepannya dengan sorot matanya yang gelap. Begitu pun wajahnya yang nampak begitu datar. Tetsuya sudah nampak seperti boneka hidup.

Tetsuya pun mengangguk pelan, dan duduk dikursi dengan hati-hati. Takut ia merusakan kursi mahal itu. Boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, ikut duduk dipangkuannya.

Sudah 5 menit sejak, makan malam dimulai. Tetsuya, belum menyentuh makanannya dan hanya memandangnya. "Apa kau tidak suka dengan menunya?" tanya Tetsumi, yang melihat anaknya hanya memandang makanannya saja. Tetsuya pun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, makanlah Tet-chan..." lanjutnya.

Tetsuya pun menyambil sup tofu yang berada dalam mangkuk kecil dengan kedua tangan kurusnya, dengan hati-hati. takut memecahkan mangkuk mahal itu. bibir kecilnya, menyentuh sisi mangkuk dan meminum air sup yang hangat itu. Masaomi dan Seijuurou yang sempat menghentikan aktifitas makannya, akibat perkataan Tetsumi. Kembali melanjutkannya, setelah melihat Tetsuya memakan makanannya.

"Tet-chan, kenapa ikan dan nasinya tidak dimakan? Tofunya juga, ya Tuhan..." ucap Tetsumi, setelah selesai makan malam dan melihat Tetsuya hanya menyentuh sup tofu saja, dan itu pun cuma **sup** -nya saja yang diminum! Tofunya tidak ia makan.

"Sumimasen deshita..." ucap Tetsuya, dengan pelan. Kepalanya ia tundukan, kedua tangannya memeluk boneka kelinci yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Sudah-sudah Tetsumi, mungkin Tetsuya masih canggung..." ucap Masaomi, yang sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'tidak terbiasa makan ini,' tapi, yang ada ntar istrinya malah membalas. 'dulu, aku sering memberinya,' ia tidak mau berdebat dengan istrinya.

Tetsuya merasa semakin tidak enak dengan kehadirannya disini. Ia merasa tidak pantas, berada dalam keluarga Akashi. Walaupun yang dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah ibu kandungnya. Namun, melihatnya sekarang, dalam keadaan bahagia. Tetsuya sudah cukup bersyukur. Soal makanan tadi,

Tetsuya hanya lupa caranya memakai sumpit, selama beberapa tahun ini Tetsuya hanya makan roti dan susu hangat. Yang tidak perlu repot memakai sumpit, garpu, sendok, bahkan pisau.

*0*0*0*0*

Setelah diantar ke kamarnya oleh sang ibu, Tetsuya pun merasa kagum. Ia belum pernah melihat kamar sebesar dan sebagus ini. Pernah sih, walau hanya dibuku dongeng yang ia baca diperpustakaan umum. "Tet-chan, suka dengan kamarnya?" tanya Tetsumi, yang melihat anaknya nampak menjelajahi setiap sudut kamarnya.

Kamar dengan cat biru langit, dan terdapat gambar pohon sakura hingga bunganya terlukis dilangit-langit kamar, dan membuat seperti 3 dimensi. 1 meja belajar disudut kamar dekat dengan jendela besar, serta 1 lemari besar, tak lupa 1 tempat tidur berukuran _king size_. Didekat lemari terdapat pintu kamar mandi, dengan alat-alat mandi yang Tetsuya pastikan harganya juga mahal.

Tetsuya pun kembali memandang Tetsumi, dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kau bisa mandi. Setelah itu, langsung tidur ya..." ucap Tetsumi, sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Tetsuya tidak menyadari yang dielus tampak sedikit gemetar. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya dikamarnya.

Tetsuya pun meletakan boneka kelinci diatas kasur, dan membuka pintu lemari kemudian mengambil baju tidur. Semua yang dilakukan Tetsuya sangat hati-hati, ingat! Karena, ia takut merusaknya bahkan saat mandi.

Setelah mandi, Tetsuya pun hanya memandang kasur berukuran besar itu. ia tidak terbiasa tidur diatas kasur yang empuk, dulu ia tidur hanya beralaskan futon yang tipis dan saling berbagai kehangatan dengan teman-temannya. Akhirnya Tetsuya pun hanya mengambil selimut berukuran besar itu dan ia gelar dibawah sebagai pengganti futon, setelah itu ia pun tertidur dengan boneka kelinci yang berada dipelukannya.

*0*0*0*0*

"Ada apa Tetsumi, kau seperti menunggu sesuatu?" tanya Masaomi, yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop kepada istrinya yang duduk dikasur, sambil membaca laporan perusahaan.

"Aku menunggu, ..." jawab Tetsumi, lalu membuka kacamata bacanya dan memandang Masaomi.

" ?"

"Bonekanya Tetsuya. Aku ingin menukarnya diam-diam, kau lihat sendiri tadi sudah tampak menakutkan, saat Tetsuya membawanya..."

"Dia sudah besar sayang, lagi pula dia laki-laki..."

"Aku tahu sayang, tapi..."

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu menjelaskannya. Kalau bisa, kita borong saja !"

Tetsumi pun tertawa mendegar ucapa Masaomi. "Hahaha...kau berlebihan sayang," ucapnya, sambil memukul pelan pundak sang suami.

'tok'

'tok'

"Tetsumi-sama, ada paket untuk anda.." ucap seorang pelayan, dibalik pintu jati itu.

*0*0*0*0*

"Sei-chan, apa yang kau lakukan didepan kamar Tet-chan?" tanya Tetsumi, setelah melihat Seijuurou, beridir didepan pintu kamar Tetsuya.

"Ingin melihatnya lagi," jawab Seijuurou, tadinya ia juga ingin bertanya kenapa ibunya ada disini? tapi, setelah melihat ibunya membawa boneka yang sama dengan yang dibawa Tetsuya, ia tidak jadi bertanya.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam kamar Tetsuya, dan menyalakan lampu kamar. "Astaga!" ucap Tetsumi, setelah melihat Tetsuya tidur dibawah beralaskan selimut. Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, melihat kelakuan 'adik' kecilnya itu.

Tetsumi pun mencoba mengankat Tetsuya dan memindahkannya ke kasur, ia pikir tadinya bakal berat. Namun, saat ia menggendongnya begitu ringan. Setelah memindahkan Tetsuya ke kasur, Tetsumi pun mencoba meraba sekitar perut Tetsuya, dan meraba keatas. Terasa seperti ada yang menonjol dan Tetsumi yakin, ia baru saja menyentuh tulangnya.

"Apa mau dibawa kerumah sakit?" tawar Seijuurou, yang mengerti adiknya ini sepertinya kurang gizi.

"Sepertinya..."

Dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan sang pemilik. Tetsumi pun menukar yang lama dengan yang baru. Lalu menyelimuti Tetsuya, setelah itu kembali meninggalkan kamarnya bersama dengan seijuurou.

*0*0*0*0*

Setelah berbicara dengan suaminya, akhirnya mereka berdua memustuskan merawat Tetsuya dirumah saja. Karena, mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan perusahaan dan akan sulit mengunjungi Tetsuya jika dirawat dirumah sakit.

' _Pergi sana!'_

' _Pergi!'_

' _PLAKKK'_

' _Kaa-san...'_

'Mimpi' batin Tetsuya, yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya tubuhnya sudah banjir dengan keringat. Namun, saat ia bergerak ia menjatuhkan tiang infusan tanpa sadar. Ah...berapa banyak uang yang harus ia kumpulkan, untuk membayar perawatannya?

Selama seminggu Tetsuya, disuruh istrirahat dikasur. Ntah sudah, keberapa kalinya ganti botol infusan dan selama seminggu itu pula keluarga Akashi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Selama seminggu pula, mereka menyadari Tetsuya belum pernah mengatakan kata-kata lain selain maaf dan terima kasih. Tetsuya belum pernah mengucapkan kata 'Okaa-sama' , 'Otou-sama', atau pun 'Onii-sama'.

Belum

Tetsuya begitu pendiam, kalau ditanya ia hanya mengagggukan dan menggelekan pelan kepalanya. Dihari kedelapan, Tetsuya sudah bisa bebas dari infusan. Tubuhnya juga sudah nampak kembali normal, walaupun masih tetap kurus. Kini Tetsuya berada dihalaman belakang, bersama dengan Masaomi yang sedang menikmati kopinya sambil membaca berita ekonomi di _ipad_ -nya, Tetsumi yang membaca majalah bisnis dengan secangkir teh hangat disampingnya, dan Seijuurou yang memandang Tetsuya yang kini hanya memandang taman bungan nan indah dihalaman bekalang.

"Tetsuya suka kelinci?" tanya Seijuurou, mencoba berinteraksi dengan adiknya. Sudah 8 hari ini Seijuurou mencoba dekat dengan Tetsuya, namun ia tak mendapatkan hasil yang baik. Saat mencoba mendekatinya, tubuh Tetsuya langsung gemetar dan nampak takut. Walau wajahnya tetap saja tidak menunjukan ekpresi takut sama sekali.

Tetsuya pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Mau pelihara kelinci?" tawar Seijuurou, sambil menatap lembut Tetsuya.

"Bolehkah?"

'KATA-KATA BARUU!'

Batin ketiga Akashi, saat Tetsuya mengucapkan kata baru yang mereka dengar selama 8 hari ini. Sebenarnya Tetsuya, tidak begitu pendiam. Hanya saja ia masih merasa tidak pantas, berada di keluarga ini. Ia tidak mau merepotkan mereka, dan memutuskan untuk diam saja dan menuruti semua perkataan mereka, hingga tampak seperti boneka hidup.

"Tentu saja! Tetsuya mau berapa kelincinya? Dua? Lima? Sepuluh juga boleh!" ucap Masaomi, yang kini sudah berada disamping Tetsuya. Ia terlihat antusias, saat mendengar ucapan Tetsuya.

"Tet-chan, mau warna apa kelincinya? Putih? Hitam? Coklat? Atau campuran?" ucap Tetsumi, yang tak kalah antusias.

Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat, kelakuan kedua orang tuanya.

*0*0*0*0*

Sudah satu bulan Tetsuya tinggal dengan keluarga barunya, ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata dan berinteraksi dengan para penghuni rumah. Namun kata-kata yang mereka tunggu, belumlah keluar dari bibir kecil itu. Tetsuya tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, maka tak jarang ia ikut membantu membersihkan rumah, yang sudah menjadi tugas para pelayan. Melihat anak majikan mereka, ikut membersihkan rumah. Para pelayan pun langsung menuntun Tetsuya, ke Perpustakaan Akashi dan memintanya duduk disana saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tetsuya itu selalu bangun pagi, dan ikut membantu memasak didapur. Awalnya para koki Akashi, panik melihat Tetsuya yang ikut membantu mereka, namun Tetsuya bilang ia ingin belajar memasak. Tentu saja, perkataan itu tidak langsung diterima oleh para koki. Mereka harus izin dulu ke tuan dan nyonya besar, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah mendegar permintaan Tetsuya dan mengizinkannya ikut membantu di dapur untuk belajar memasak.

Kini mereka berada diruang keluarga, bukan berbincang. Namun, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Masaomi dan Tetsumi dengan perusahaannya, dan Seijuurou dengan tugas sekolahnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya bersekolah juga?"

 **TBC**

*0*0*0*0*

HUWAAAA KENAPA BIKIN FANFIC BARU LAGIIII! #PLAKKKK

Yah..akhir-akhir ini, saya lagi suka menulis dan saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan fanfic-fanfic yang telah saya buat. Namun, saya juga melihat seberapa banyak minat para pembaca pada karya saya. Ada beberapa fanfic saya di fandom ini

 **OMG!**

 **PLEASE, LOVE ME**

 **DON'T LOVE ME**

 **MY LIFE**

Yang paling banyak peminatnya, akan saya dahulukan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

*0*0*0*0*

#Sei-chan, jaga Tet-chan yah...

"Ha'i Kaa-sama,"

#Jangan ditinggal!

"Kaa-sama..."

#Ya?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

#Tentu saja, kaa-sama percaya pada Sei-chan!

"Tapi, ini sudah ke 25 kalinya kaa-sama berkata seperti itu,"

#Eh? Hehehehe...sumimasen. Jaa..tolong yah. Onii-sama~

'Pip'

Seijuurou pun menghela nafasnya, ia tahu kalau ibu tirinya itu sangat khawatir pada anak kandungnya yang sudah lama ia cari. Akashi Masaomi dan Aoi Tetsumi menikah saat Seijuurou berumur 7 tahun, dan beberapa bulan setelah menikah Tetsumi bermaksud untuk bertemu dengan anak kandungnya yang ikut dengan mantan suaminya. Namun, saat berada dikediaman suaminya.

Ternyata sang suami sudah meninggal, dan Tetsuya pun menghilang. Sudah 10 tahun ia mencari anaknya namun tidak juga ketemu, bahkan untuk seorang Akashi yang memiliki banyak koneksi. Namun, saat itu seorang informan Akashi menemukan kehadiran Tetsuya . Tetsumi pun langsung bertindak, dan mentutaskannya secara hukum.

"Tetsuya..." panggil Seijuurou pada Tetsuya yang duduk berjauhan dengannya dijok mobil. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya, menolehkan kepalanya dari melihat jalan dari kaca kearah manik _heterocome_ sang kakak tirinya. "Apa aku terlihat menjijikan dimatamu? Sampai kau duduk berjauhan denganku," tanyanya.

Gemetar

"S,sumimasen deshita..." cicit Tetsuya, yang kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

Seijuurou pun tersenyum, ia tidak tahu. Tidak tahu, apa yang telah terjadi selama 10 tahun itu pada Tetsuya hingga membuatnya seperti ini. "Tetsuya, kalau nanti disana ada yang macam-macam denganmu. Kau bilang padaku yah. Pastikan _smarthphone_ -mu selalu aktif, aku akan selalu mengabarimu..." ucap Seijuurou, sambil mengelus surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya.

"H,ha'i..."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

' _Enak yah~, mereka bisa pergi ke sekolah...'_

' _Apa kita bisa? Ah...tapi, sayang uangnya jika dipakai untuk keperluan sekolah. Untuk makan saja susah!'_

' _Tapi, tapi, suatu saat nanti. Pasti. Kita akan bisa pergi ke sekolah! Apa kau mau berangkat, belajar, dan duduk denganku saat itu terjadi, Kuroko?'_

' _Tentu!'_

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menepuk pundak Tetsuya dengan nada sedikit khawatir, karena Tetsuya tampak kosong selama perjalanan ke ruang guru.

"Ha'i..." jawab Tetsuya, yang sudah sadar dari kenagan lamanya.

' _Tenang saja, aku akan mewakili impianmu..'_

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Ha'i minna! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahka- lah? Mana murid barunya?" tanya Ruri Sensei saat tidak menemukan sang murid baru disampingnya.

"Aku disini, sensei..." jawab Tetsuya, yang berada dibelakang Ruri Sensei.

Ruri sensei pun langsung merinding, ketika menyadari murid yang dicarinya ternyata kehalangan dirinya. "Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucapnya.

"Ku-Akashi Tetsuya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu.."

'Akashi?'

"Ano, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya seorang murid bersurai _navy_ , dan berkulit tan.

"Ya, Aomine-san. Kau boleh bertanya.." jawab Ruri Sensei, yang sebenarnya tidak ada sesi tanya pada perkenalan, tapi berhubung masih awal-awal masuk sekolah. Tidak apa-apalah...tidak membuang waktu.

"Kau siapanya Akashi?" tanya Aomine Daiki, nama murid yang tadi bertanya pada Tetsuya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Akashi?

Mungkin orang kudet yang tinggal di gua...

"Um...adik?" jawab Tetsuya, yang malah menjawab dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya! Sesi tanya jawabnya, bisa dilanjut saat istirahat. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Yo! Namaku, Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal yah, Tetsu!" ucap Aomine sambil berjalan kebangku Tetsuya, setelah jam istirahat tiba. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, maniknya yang tampak gelap itu memandang Aomine dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan, bagi Aomine sendiri. Jika dilihat lebih lama, ia seperti tenggelam di lautan yang gelap dan tak berujung.

'Drrt...Drrt...'

#Tetsuya, apa kau sudah dapat teman?

"Ha'i, baru saja..."

#Daikikah?

"Ha'i"

#Biarkan aku bicara pada Daiki

"Aomine-kun, ia ingin berbicara denganmu.." ucap Tetsuya, sambil meneyrahkan _smarthphone_ -nya.

"Ada apa Akashi?"

#Aku titip Tetsuya, hari ini ada rapat OSIS mendadak. Aku akan menyusul, makan dikantin...

"Baiklah.."

#Nyawamu taruhannya, Daiki!

'Pip'

"Hora yo..." ucap Aomine setelah merinding sesaat sambil menyerahkan _smartphone_ pada pemiliknya,setelah mendengar ancaman raja iblis. "Kita, akan makan di kantin bersama. Akashi, sedang ada rapat OSIS mendadak. Tenang saja, ia akan menyusul..." lanjutnya.

"AOMINNEECHIIII!"

'BLETAK'

"Hiddoissu!" ucap seorang bersurai _blonde_ dengan bulu mata lentiknya, sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak.

"Kau, berik tahu! Ayo Tetsu,"

"Are? Siapa namamu? Kamu lucu bangetttt!" ucap Kise Ryouta nama pemuda itu, dan langsung menerjang Tetsuya. Namun sebelum berhasil diterjang, Tetsuya sudah berhasil menghindar dan bersembunyi dibalik Aomine. Sehingga membuat Kise terjungkal.

"Abaikan saja..."

"HIDOIIISSUU!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Sebelum dimasukan ke sekolah, Tetsuya sudah diberikan fasilitas terlebih dahulu oleh keluarganya. Seperti _smarthpohne_ misalnya, pertama kali membeli benda itu. Tetsuya cukup kesulitan, namun dengan bantuan sang kakak, ia kini mahir menggunakannya. Serta kartu debit, yang tadinya akan diberikan. Namun, keluarga itu yakin. Tetsuya pasti tidak akan menggunakannya. Sehingga mereka memberikannya dalam bentuk _cash_. Namun, tentu saja Tetsuya tidak membawa semuanya. Ia hanya membawa uang jaga-jaga, dan uang makan saja.

Namun jumlah uang yang ia bawa, sangatlah...

Sedikit?

Sedikit untuk kalangan seperti keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya tidak mau, merepotkan mereka. Jadi ia akan menghemat semua uang pemberian mereka. Ia tidak mau hutangnya, semakin banyak.

"Tetsu, kau yakin hanya makan _sandwich_ dan minum sekotak susu vanila? Kurasa, kau harus banyak makan..." ucap Aomine, disela kegiatan makannya dan melihat si _baby blue_ yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Aomine benarssu! Apa kau mau udang punyaku?" tawar Kise pada Tetsuya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Jangan Tetsu! Lebih baik kau makan udon punyaku saja! Ini enak loh~," ucap Aomine, sambil mendorong mangkuk berisi udonnya, kehadapan Tetsuya.

"Tidak!tidak! udangku lebih enak!" ucap Kise, sambil mendorong piring kecil berisi udang goreng miliknya, kehadapan Tetsuya.

"Udon!"

"Udang!"

"Udon!"

"Ud-"

"Daiki, Ryouta...apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku, hm?" tanya Seijuurou dengan aura mencekam disekitarnya.

"K,kita tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!"

"B,benarssu!"

'Ckris'

"Benarkah?" tanya Seijuurou lagi, kali ini tangannya sudah memainkan sebuah gunting.

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa..." ucap Tetsuya, membela mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin mebela mereka berdua dari tadi. Hanya saja mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Tetsuya, dimana makananmu?" tanya Seijuurou, yang hanya melihat sebungkus plastik yang sepertinya bungkus _sandcwich_ dan sekotak kecil susu vanila.

"Sudah habis,"

"Itu bukan Tetsuya,"

"Tapi, aku sudah kenyang. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas..."

"Kalau begitu, beli sebungkus lagi..."

"Perutku sudah tidak muat..."

"Tetsuya, apa kau mau sakit lagi?"

'Deg'

"Ni-..."

.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti..."

"Anak pintar..." puji Seijuurou, sambil mengelus lembut surai _baby blue_ itu. Sebenarnya ia, sedikit kecewa. Karena ia yakin tadi, Tetsuya akan memanggilnya dengan kata 'Nii-sama' .

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Sepajang jam perlajaran berikutnya, Tetsuya hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Berani-benarninya ia, hampir memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan 'Nii-sama'. Memangnya dirinya itu siapa? Ia bahkan tidak berhak menyandang nama Akashi.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

'Drrt...Drrtt...'

From : Okaa-sama

Subject : Tetsuya

Eri-chan, gimana kabarmu? Kau tahu? Hari ini, hari pertama 'kakak'mu ke sekolah loh~

(Gambar Tetsuya dengan seragam SMA Teikou)

Dia manis bukan~? Eri-chan, semangat yah sekolahnya!

"Selalu saja..." ucap seorang anak perempuan, yang langsung melempar _smarthphone_ -nya ke sofa.

 **TBC**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

 **TERIMA KASIH DUKUNGANNYA!**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA FANFIC-KU YANG LAIN YAH~**


End file.
